


your heart burns

by babewearefireproof



Series: come on, come on [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Omega Harry, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis, Pregnant Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babewearefireproof/pseuds/babewearefireproof
Summary: Segundo extra de As Long As I Feel YouHarry le hace creer a Louis que su doctora es alfa.





	

 

**extra ii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

—Tú—empieza Harry—, maldito alfa desgraciado.

Louis levanta la vista de su libro al escucharlo hablar, sus ojos azules brillantes al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Sí?

Harry gruñe por lo bajo y se hubiese puesto de pie para caminar hacia Louis, pero no puede. Su estómago _no_ lo deja, ni mucho menos su cabeza. Las fatigas no han disminuido desde hace días, sintiéndose ansioso por la visita que le harán a la doctora por primera vez como pareja, pero él siente que no podrá llegar ni siquiera a la puerta. Harry se siente _enorme_.

Claro que Louis, al ser alfa, lo único que hace es acariciarlo o besarlo o decirle lo bello que se ve así. El maldito. Como él no es el que está cargando a su bebé todos los días de su vida.

—Tengo hambre—responde de mala gana.

Ve a Louis suspirar, negar con la cabeza, para luego dejar su _maldito_ libro de lado. Se pone de pie y después caminar hacia él, tan normal, sin un estómago descomunal para sólo tener dieciséis semanas y Harry tiene ganas de _golpearlo_. Louis se coloca de cuclillas delante de él, colocando un beso suave en su vientre abultado por sobre su camisa gris.

—Acabamos de comer hace media hora, amor—le dice con suavidad—. Casi te terminaste todo lo que había en el refrigerador.

Harry rueda los ojos.

—Aparte de desgraciado eres un alfa exagerado—contraataca—. No es mi problema que no hayas ido al supermercado.

Louis le mira con una paciencia infinita, sin hacer otra cosa—sólo mirando su vientre y acariciarlo con cuidado encima de la ropa, con apenas una nimia sonrisa en su rostro. Maldito orgullo alfa. Maldito _Louis._

—Dijiste que tú irías.

Se queda callado por unos segundos tratando de pensar en qué contestar.

—¿Dejarías ir a tu omega, _embarazado_ y _solo_ , a merced de los demás? —cuando Louis gruñe por lo bajo, ahora colocando sus fuertes manos en sus caderas, Harry sonríe victorioso—. Eso pensé.

Deja escapar un suspiro cuando Louis levanta su camisa en silencio, ahora sus dedos entrando en contacto directo con su piel, minutos después sus labios dejando pequeños trazos de besos alrededor de su ombligo. Él cierra los ojos mientras deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, la fatiga disminuyendo lo suficiente como para no hacerle nada a Louis por el momento.

Desde hace tiempo que se siente de distinta forma a como pensó que lo haría. Su estómago es descomunal, los pies se le hincharon de la noche a la mañana, su hambre aumentó de forma repentina, la espalda le empezó a doler demasiado y los cambios de sueños que había experimentado empezaron a preocupar a Louis hasta el punto en que él tampoco dormía. Ya no orinaba como antes y en ocasiones sentía cierta acidez en su estómago, pero no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que día con día se dio cuenta de que su vientre aumentaba unos _mil metros a la redonda_.

La primera cita con la doctora Kouhan será en dos días, y Harry había tratado de llamarle para contarle sobre los síntomas que estaba sufriendo, pero debido a que _dos días_ se pasaban demasiado rápido decidió esperarse hasta que se llegue la hora. Louis le dijo que se daría todo el día en lugar de sólo salir las horas correspondientes a la cita, y Harry en verdad estaba agradecido porque apenas soportaba estar solo en su propia casa (la cual dejará de ser suya cuando se muden a la nueva).

Louis sigue en su actitud protectora de alfa que cuida de su omega más que a sí mismo, no durmiendo hasta que le pregunta alrededor de un millón de veces si está bien, si la posición en la que durmió le parece cómoda, si no deseaba algo de beber o comer o inclusive si no sentía calor o frío.

—Lo único que quiero, Louis—le respondía cuando le sacaba de quicio—, es _dormir_. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

Entonces Louis lo abrazaba por la espalda, acurrucándose con él y enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—le susurraba.

Eso dejó de suceder hace días, cuando la parte alfa de Louis al fin entendió que Harry no era cualquier omega. Era Harry, maldición. Podía cuidarse solo cuando se le diera en gana, podía salir solo cuando él quisiera, podía pasar horas y horas viendo televisión, comiendo—tragando—palomitas, luego nieve, por días sin ningún problema... hasta que los síntomas del embarazo empeoraron.

Inclusive ni quería tener sexo y eso ya era demasiado. Para él. Y para Louis. Para todo el mundo, de hecho. Quizás es por eso que sus galletas favoritas dejaron de venderse, las malditas.

Su cerebro también disminuyó su funcionamiento, para arruinarlo todo.

El beso delicado que Louis planta su mejilla lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, además de que no puede evitar sentir cosquillas cuando esos labios pasan a su cuello. Sonriente y formando _otro_ plan en su mente, Harry se deja hacer y deshacer al antojo de su alfa.

—Luces precioso—le susurra Louis.

—Me veo enorme—contesta Harry, sonriendo sólo un poco cuando Louis acaricia su mejilla con la punta de su nariz, caricias leves que lo tranquilizan desde siempre.

—Sí, bueno—Louis continúa—, eso sólo me hace sentir orgullo.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, como sea.

**...**

En la noche, cuando tienen sexo, Harry es el que está sobre su espalda en la cama mientras Louis tiene enterrado el rostro entre sus piernas, usando su lengua como sólo él sabe mientras Harry deja escapar gemidos tras gemidos, demasiado extasiado como para recordar que el día de mañana al fin será su primer ultrasonido juntos. Lleva una de sus manos al cabello de Louis para acercarlo más a su entrada, más a _él_ , y a pesar de que no se puede poner húmedo debido a que está embarazado en el fondo de él siente que con Louis como alfa todo es posible.

Después de eso Louis lo folla despacio, el sentimiento extraño de que lastimaría al bebé—y si no fuera por su propia existencia Louis hubiese follado sus muslos y no, Harry no quiere eso – lo que desea es sentirlo _dentro_ de él, tan dentro que –

—Maldición—susurra en la oscuridad—, eres tan _grande_.

Louis le da la estocada final antes de venirse en su interior – el lazo en la punta de su pene formándose dentro de él pero no tan fuerte como se debe debido a que está embarazado, pero no por ello deja de ser placentero. Harry se mueve un poco hasta que Louis gruñe, hasta que se tiene que ver obligado a tomar el miembro de Harry entre sus manos y masturbarlo hasta que éste se viene sobre su estómago _otra vez_ , más veces de las que espero en una sola noche.

—Precioso—le dice Louis en su oído, moviéndose sólo un poco para no molestarle al estar dentro de él—. Descansa ahora.

—¿Y quién te dice que estoy cansado? —Harry pregunta, demasiado acostumbrado a ser más agresivo de lo normal ahora que está encinto.

A su lado, Louis suspira con cansancio como si ya hubiesen tenido esa conversación un millón de veces. No es que ya la hayan tenido o algo parecido. Bueno, quizá sí. Pero no es culpa suya sino de Louis, con sus preocupaciones al exceso y – _oh, oh,_ eso se siente _tan_ bien. Los dedos de Louis se pasean por su cabello con suavidad, acariciándolos con cuidado; lo ve sonreír conforme sus ojos se van cerrando poco a poco, la acción tranquilizadora haciendo efecto en él de inmediato.

Sin embargo no se rinde con facilidad, deseando con todas sus fuerzas eliminar esa maldita sonrisa de presumido de la preciosa—atractiva, perfecta, masculina—cara de su alfa con una patada, un manotazo, alguna bofetada. O un beso, una caricia. O podría dormirse, también.

—Claro que estás cansado. Estás agotado, de hecho—prosigue—. Sólo mírate.

—Qué gracioso—Harry bosteza pero jamás se detiene—. No me puedo ver, no hay ningún espejo y no es como si mi rostro se reflejara en el tuyo. Tonto. _Mírate_ mis –

—Harry—Louis casi suspira su nombre—, sólo duerme.

Louis sigue acariciando su cabello a pesar de las protestas que le hace, las palabras que le dice – él sólo continúa como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo—follarlo podría ser mejor, por favor—y con los minutos él se cansa, se cansa demasiado, hasta que sus ojos pesan mucho más que los kilos que ahora pesa él—ah, qué bromista se volvió—, cerrándolos antes de lo que tenía planeado.

Lo último que ve antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Louis es su rostro orgulloso, cariñoso, y Harry duerme con una pequeña sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios.

**...**

Harry es Harry, es por eso que decide vengarse de la trampa que Louis le puso ayer para que se durmiera. Es algo normal en él, supone, es por eso que agradece al cielo que su cerebro en ocasiones funcione por sí solo – de lo contrario ya hubiese enloquecido al parecerse a otras personas que tienen masa gris pero que no saben utilizarla. Como esa omega que acosaba a Louis. Como si alguien así ya no hubiese sido marcado. Ilusa.

Ah, que se desvía.

Mira a Niall con ímpetu hasta el punto en que su amigo no puede evitar desviar la mirada a otro lado que no sea él.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —pregunta con preocupación.

Harry sonríe con amabilidad.

—Ah—continúa Niall dándole un sorbo a su refresco—, tienes algún plan malvado en mente.

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvanece con lentitud, sus ojos verdes jamás dejando los azules de Niall que le miran como si estuviera analizándolo. Harry sólo toma agua porque de lo contrario lo demás le causará asco y no quiere odiar cosas para cuando ya no esté embarazado, así que se abstiene a comer muchas de las cosas que son de su agrado o sus comidas favoritas.

—A veces me pregunto qué imagen tienes de mí—contesta Harry—como para pensar que te usaré para una manipulación en contra de mi alfa.

Habla tan rápido que Niall se le queda viendo por largo rato, procesando la información que acaba de recibir pero con su rostro inexpresivo, de ese que pone cuando llegan unos de sus pacientes a contarles sus problemas y tiene que quitarse la imagen de alfa que se emborracha los fines de semana hasta que se queda inconsciente. Niall es excelente para eso.

Le ve morderse los labios, contar hasta tres en voz baja para luego masajear el puente de su nariz.

—Me llamaste para que saliera de mi oficina—dice—, condujera hasta acá, sólo para utilizarme a _mí_ para una manipulación. ¿Entendí bien?

Si fuese otra persona, hubiese contestado que no, no lo dijera tan mal como suena viniendo de Niall. Pero es él, así que sólo sonríe con inocencia para luego sacar un sobre que llevaba en la mano, y Niall lo toma por simple inercia mientras lo lee con cuidado.

—Así es.

—Me siento mal por Louis.

Harry gruñe.

—Mis pies están hinchados—ataca—. ¿Oyes que me queje?

—Fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando me llamaste.

Ah, que su cerebro trabaja menos en el embarazo.

—Sí, bueno. Eso fue antes. —Responde desviando la mirada, sonriendo con victoria cuando ve a Niall avergonzado restregándose el sobre en su cuerpo con cuidado de que nadie lo vea—. Creo que eso es suficiente.

Toma el sobre que Niall le extiende y luego se acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no se acercan demasiado porque su vientre choca con él y sí, está exagerando, pero en verdad que no mentiría con el hecho de que en verdad se ve grande, grandísimo. Inclusive se lo dicen en la calle, lo cual es terrorífico de sólo recordarlo. Niall termina suspirando pero al final le dedica de esas sonrisas que sólo él sabe dar, despidiéndose tan pronto como pudo alegando que sus pacientes deben de estar esperándolo en la oficina y él tiene demasiados problemas que escuchar.

Harry entra a la casa con la seguridad del mundo, echándose con cuidado sobre el sillón para suspirar con placer cuando su espalda al fin encuentra algo suave en la que recargarse, subiendo los pies con cuidado para no cansarse demasiado o forzar su propio cuerpo a utilizar más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ahora lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar a Louis, y que ojalá su parte alfa reaccione antes de lo que lo hace su sentido común.

**...**

Esa misma noche, cuando Louis llega, Harry está acostado en el sillón viendo la televisión pero termina apagándola antes de que su alfa entre; coloca una almohada en su cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos, acompasar su respiración y fingir que está dormido—con el sobre que contiene el olor de Niall sobre su pecho, la otra mano sobre su vientre abultado.

Lo bueno de todo es que Louis, al ser un alfa, no cuenta con un olfato tan bueno como los omegas. Sí, puede saber si hay alfas, betas u omegas a gran distancia de donde se encuentra, pero no tiene manera de saber de _quién_ se trata. Para él, en el momento en que sus dedos entren en contacto con el sobre y las feromonas lleguen a sus fosas nasales, lo único que verá es que la doctora de Harry es _alfa_ ; una alfa que le ha visto desnudo, que tocará su vientre frente a sus ojos, que le acariciará y que en un futuro le hará millones de exámenes en donde tendrá que tocarlo en partes que le pertenecen sólo a Louis.

Ah. ¿Desde cuándo que no hacía eso? Se sentía tan bien.

Escucha el gruñido posesivo de Louis y entonces Harry sabe con certeza que su plan salió a la perfección, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ver esa preciosa expresión en el rostro de su alfa pero no puede hacerlo, no si desea que Louis se contenga al verlo ahí, débil e indefenso, con la mano acomodada con cuidado sobre su estómago enorme.

Le escucha mover unas cuantas cosas, luego el sonido de papel rompiéndose llega a sus oídos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Louis sentándose a su lado mientras una de sus manos se posa sobre su estómago, justo encima de la de Harry. Escucha su respiración, huele las feromonas de alfa que desprende, y él de nuevo siente esa sensación de poder que sentía meses atrás cuando todo ese plan para tener a Louis a su lado se empezó a formar en su cabeza.

Antes de que pensara en otra cosa se durmió, incapaz de resistir más tiempo.

**...**

Despertó con Louis repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, mordiendo sobre la marca de su lazo con lentitud y sensualidad que Harry no hizo otra cosa más que gemir. Casi se le había olvidado qué sucedió ayer, pero al ver que aún se encontraba en el sillón recordó todo de inmediato.

Su plan maestro. Vaya que su cerebro puede funcionar en el embarazo. (O a veces, porque en otras ocasiones se pasa de estúpido, hasta el punto en que siente que inclusive su padre se avergonzaría de él o que podría superar a Ed cuando se le ocurre emborracharse.) Deja escapar un gemido cuando la mano traviesa de Louis se cuela por debajo de su playera, acariciando su vientre con suavidad hasta llegar a su pezón para tomarlo entre sus dedos.

Harry gime de placer mientras se lame los labios.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con voz ronca.

Louis le mira como si la pregunta se le hiciera estúpida y... bueno, en verdad lo es. ¿Qué se había dicho sobre la estupidez que le envolvía de vez en cuando? Es palpable, en serio. Sonríe con placer al momento en que le desabrochan sus pantalones para luego sacárselos con cuidado, él facilitándole la acción sin poder controlarse por más tiempo. Louis, sin alejar su mano del pezón mientras que con la otra acaricia su estómago, baja lo suficiente para bajar sus bóxers con los _dientes_.

Siente que podría derretirse por repentino placer que siente en esos momentos, lo que la boca de Louis causa en él al momento en que besa su miembro con cuidado, casi como si lo alabara – pero lo conoce mejor de lo que piensa. Louis le _tortura_ con el placer.

—¿Tú qué crees que hago? —le ve acariciando su miembro con cuidado mandándole una ola de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Que su plan salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pero tampoco podía olvidar que por alguna tontería podrían terminar llegando tarde a la cita y en verdad eso es algo que no quería. La cita se trataba de lo más importante en esos momentos. Y el sexo. Más la cita que el sexo. O algo así.

Louis sonrió para luego dedicarse a hacerle el mejor sexo oral que Harry había recibido en su vida. No es del todo normal que un alfa caiga tan bajo (¿acaso esa frase se puede malinterpretar?) como para darle placer a su omega primero – en el sentido de que no exista la penetración en primera instancia; en verdad que ese desgraciado alfa es bueno en cualquier cosa que haga, incluso usando su lengua de tal manera que acaricie la punta de su – oh, _oh, justo ahí_.

Ve borroso debido al placer que le inunda de pies a cabeza, incapaz de reaccionar con rapidez en el momento en que Louis se coloca sobre él sin rastro alguno de semen en sus labios, su pene erecto ahora libre de sus pantalones rozando con el de Harry. La sonrisa que Louis coloca en su rostro es demasiado oscura como para que se le haga imposible olvidar con esa creencia que él tiene que su doctora es alfa y eso es lo que hace que su cerebro empiece a funcionar de nuevo.

Mientras suelta un leve quejido de placer cuando los dedos de Louis empiezan a prepararlo casi con fiereza—dejando atrás ese constante modo de sobreprotector de todo alfa al ver a su pareja llena de sus crías—y causándole más que un gemido ahogado, Harry levanta sus largas piernas para envolverlas alrededor de las caderas de Louis, quien se coloca en mejor posición para _abrirlo_ sin problema alguno mientras que su mano libre se pone sobre sus cabellos, ahora sus labios rozas tentando la poca cordura de Harry.

Él se hace sólo un poco hacia adelante para besarlo con fuerza pero su alfa tiene otros planes, enterrando su rostro en el cuello y él puede _oírlo_ , la pasión con la que lo hace, como si quisiera recordar por siempre el olor que las feromonas de su lado omega desprenden hasta el punto en que ya no lo soporte más. Louis reparte besos en su cuello mientras él mueve su trasero con suavidad permitiéndole a los dedos que se encuentran en su interior a profundizarse aún más, muchísimo más, hasta donde fuese posible.

Harry grita de placer en el momento en que los dientes de Louis se clavan sobre su marca—el típico gesto del alfa posesivo que busca poner al omega en su lugar al momento de no poder controlar los pensamientos de alguien rondándolo. Cualquier otro omega se hubiese ofendido por ello – porque vamos, suena demasiado arcaico a como muchas personas piensan en la actualidad – pero él no. _Ese_ es el lado que le encanta de Louis, de cómo se olvida del perfecto control que tiene sobre sus instintos para follarlo con locura hasta el punto en que ya no pueda más.

Él gime, _grita_ , porque el placer es instantáneo. Los dientes de Louis enterrados en su cuello le mandan toda una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, aumentando aún más cuando los dedos que le preparan son remplazados por la punta del pene de _su_ alfa.

—Hueles delicioso—le susurra en su oído—. Hueles a _mí_. Así es como será hasta el final de nuestros días, lo desees o no.

Harry deja escapar un chillido de placer al instante en que Louis le penetra de una sola estocada – la punta del pene de Louis, más ancho debido al lazo de alfa, golpeando en _esa_ parte al instante. Coloca una de sus manos sobre su vientre mientras que la otra la lleva a la nuca de Louis para pegarlo más a él, sonriendo de placer cuando le muerde el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Dime a qué huelo—le contesta con voz ronca—. Dímelo, _alfa_. —Los dos gruñen al unísono, ambos chocando sus cuerpos entre sí para aumentar el placer del momento—. _Lo – uis._

Le escucha _aspirar_ su aroma con ímpetu, su pene aún golpeando en lo más profundo de él cuando entonces una de esas manos de alfa se va a su cadera, la otra bien colocada sobre su vientre. Harry abre bien los ojos en el instante en que Louis se separa de él para chocar su frente con la suya, sus ojos azules y relucientes ahora casi negros de la lujuria que de seguro corre por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Harry siente que las gotas de sudor le empapan todo el rostro pero aún así Louis le observa como si fuese la más bella obra en la que sus ojos se hayan posado. Eso le _fascina_.

—Tu olor no es tan aburrido – como el de los demás omegas—Louis habla, su voz ronca apenas entendible debido a los jadeos y su acento mucho más marcado que siempre—, eres único en todos los sentidos. Una combinación de—le ve sonreír con coquetería, de lado, y Harry grita de placer mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Louis le da una estocada _certera_ —almendras—otra estocada esta vez más fuerte que la anterior—, chocolate—Harry clava sus uñas en los hombros de Louis por el placer—, plátano. A nuez.

Louis gruñe cuando termina de hablar, mordiéndole los pezones con dureza causando que él se venga de inmediato, el semen esparciéndose por su vientre y llegando hasta el su alfa, quien continúa penetrándolo hasta que se viene en su interior, recostándose con cuidado sobre su cuerpo pero sin salir de él. Harry siente esa calidez entre sus piernas, sonriendo cuando ve que Louis se mueve con algo de incomodidad sólo para besar su vientre con cuidado en una parte donde no hay rastro de semen, para luego subir a la altura de su rostro y besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

Harry los muerde con sensualidad aún cuando Louis trata de alejarse.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta mientras pestañea un par de veces—. ¿Qué sucedió como para que... esto pasara?

Los ojos azules de Louis le miran por largo rato, aún manchados por el placer del momento pero con esa inteligencia tan característica de ellos brillando a más no poder. Harry siempre tuvo unos dotes de actuación maravillosos, que eso lo sabe, es por eso que no se rompe bajo ese escrutinio que lo único que causa en él es emocionarlo más.

Sin duda alguna le enseñará a su hijo o hija a seguir sus mismos pasos. Sería el padre más orgulloso en la historia, llorando cada que su retoño logre manipular a alguien con sus lágrimas falsas o esas sonrisas de ternura que lanzará cuando consigue lo que quiere.

—Sólo recordándote que eres mío.

Harry alza una de sus cejas con fingido interés aunque en sí esas palabras no traen nada nuevo consigo. Sí, ese era su plan desde un principio, pero no por ello significa que ignoraba por completo que terminaría así.

Levanta su cabeza lo suficiente como para morder su propia marca en el cuello de Louis, con el mismo significado que este hizo cuando se encargó de reafirmar la que él tenía en su cuerpo. Cuando se aleja de él Louis le mira como si estuviese listo para _otra_ ronda.

—Qué casualidad—dice—. El sentimiento es mutuo.

**...**

De verdad que apenas puede aguantarse la risa al momento en que ve la expresión de incredulidad de Louis al momento en que entran a la oficina de la doctora Kouhan, quien les mira con esos ojos perversos que ha tenido desde que le conoció.

—¿Sucede algo? —susurra mientras le mira con inocencia.

Louis pasa sus ojos estupefactos de la doctora a él, de él a la doctora, haciendo el mismo proceso como un millón de veces. _De verdad_ , piensa, _quizá por culpa del embarazo también se hizo medio tontito._ Parpadea varias veces cuando los ojos de Louis se posan de nuevo sobre su rostro, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacen que Harry _desee_ sentirse húmedo como en aquellos días en que no estaba embarazado.

—Pensé que tu doctora era alfa.

Harry finge quedarse estático, dirigiendo su mirada verde hacia su gineco-obstetra quien ahora se encuentra preparando todo para el ultrasonido, dándoles la espalda.

La habitación se siente fresca junto con un aire de limpieza que le enloquece, suspirando con delicadeza así como suprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa de triunfo que lucha por mostrarse en su rostro; apenas soporta el dolor en su espalda, la leve jaqueca que amenaza con atacarlo hasta que sufra de la locura así como esa constante hinchazón en sus pies debido al embarazado, pero aún no ha perdido la compostura. Carraspea cuando se da cuenta que Louis está esperando por su respuesta, su lenguaje corporal indicándole que en esos momentos siente una de las mayores vergüenzas en su vida, así como que esa seguridad que posee desapareció debido a que verá por primera vez a su cría por una pantalla.

Le besa la mejilla con suavidad, susurrando de nuevo cuando la doctora se gira para empezar a caminar hacia ellos.

—El noventa por ciento de los gineco-obstetra son betas. Eso hace que de alguna manera los omegas se sientan más seguros. —Le explica—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea desquiciada, uh?

Louis se queda callado mirándolo directo a los ojos. En el momento en que ve en ese bello rostro el _leve_ ceño fruncido Harry se da cuenta. Ya lo sabe.

—Fuiste tú—Louis coloca uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry—. Lo planeaste todo.

—Sí, bueno—Harry sonríe con coquetería—, recibí un poco de ayuda pero digamos que yo fui el cerebro detrás de todo.

Esta vez no contiene su risa cuando Louis gruñe mientras aprieta el agarre, soltándolo de inmediato cuando la doctora Kouhan se gira para empezar a caminar hacia ellos en completo silencio, la sonrisa en su rostro mostrando esa ansiedad o emoción que siente cada que Harry va de visita para la consulta. Él le guiñe el ojo a Louis en un intento de seducirlo.

—Bien, bien. ¿Estás listo? —le pregunta la doctora con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Él asiente con cuidado.

—Claro.

Antes de alejarse y aún sabiendo que Louis le seguirá, se voltea para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla así como para golpear su trasero con una de sus manos, el golpe lo suficiente sonoro para que sea más que claro que la doctora también le oyó – porque esas risas de fondo no pudieron provenir de nadie más.

Louis le gruñe a pesar de que en sus ojos hay un brillo de emoción.

—Ya lo veremos más tarde.

Harry sonríe de lado mostrando sus hoyuelos. Haciendo un ademán demasiado sugestivo con sus ojos hacia la entrepierna de Louis, habla.

—Claro que lo _veremos_.

Prosigue su camino para recostarse en la camilla que la doctora le indicó, suspirando en el momento en que se encuentra el rostro sonrojado de la misma pero con esa mirada pícara que siempre coloca cada que suelta sus comentarios; sólo espera en verdad que no se exceda ahora frente a Louis, que en una de esas podrían tener sexo en el hospital o algo así. Bueno, quizá se puede exceder – pero sólo un _poco_.

Harry deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso en el momento en que el gel frío entra en contacto con su vientre, tranquilizándose un poco cuando siente el olor de alfa de Louis a su lado, en completo silencio, demasiado atento a la pantalla así como las palabras que la doctora dice con profesionalidad. O algo así.

—Esta es su primer ultrasonido juntos, ¿verdad? —pregunta.

—Así es—responde Louis de inmediato.

Entonces en la pantalla se muestra el interior de su vientre y, aunque no le encuentra forma alguna a nada no puede evitar sentirse algo sentimental, todo gracias a las hormonas del embarazado así como esa presencia tranquilizadora de Louis. Suprime otro suspiro cuando la doctora empieza a mover más la máquina sobre su vientre, soltando sonidos que parecen más de concentración.

—Ah, qué belleza—dice—. Miren aquí – pueden ver sus manitas, la formación en su rostro es más que clara además de que los latidos de su corazón se escuchan mucho mejor. ¿Los oyen Quizá hasta lo sentiste moverse, Harry—él no tiene tiempo de responder ya que la beta continúa hablando—. Aquí está su rodilla además de que las uñas están más formadas y – _oh, oh_. ¿Qué es esto?

Siente el cuerpo de Louis tensarse a su lado, esa acción inmediata y característica cuando por su mente empiezan a pasar ideas locas de que algo podría estar mal en él o el bebé. Harry parpadea un par de veces cuando en sus ojos ve que la doctora sonríe de medio lado, traviesa.

La ve asentir con la cabeza, también, mientras mueve el aparato con más lentitud.

—Se escuchan... ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya pasado por alto? —habla aunque parece que es más para ella que para Harry o Louis—. Es... sorprendente. ¿Lo escuchan? Por eso es que tu vientre era más grande y oh – cómo lo pude ignorar.

Harry le toma la mano a Louis cuando ve que parece querer desmayarse o algo así.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Los latidos. Son _dos_ corazones, no uno—la doctora Maggie ensancha su sonrisa—. Felicidades.

Él ya sabe lo que dirá a continuación pero espera con ansias el oírlo de su boca; Louis también, porque su cuerpo se queda quieto al instante y si antes parecía que deseaba desmayarse, en esos momentos tenía el rostro de alguien que quería _desaparecer_ por completo de la faz de la tierra, no sin antes derretirse de la gama de sentimientos que le pasan por la cabeza.

Su corazón late con fuerza sintiendo algo que no se había imaginado, esa felicidad cubriendo de forma de un sonrojo en su rostro al pensar en esa sola posibilidad.

La doctora Maggie Kouhan, beta, le sonríe con cariño.

—Son gemelos.

El tiempo se detiene, de pronto las memorias de su padre y él apareciendo en su mente – los dos solos en la casa festejando diversas fiestas, Harry por completo solo cuando en ocasiones Robert llegaba algo tarde del trabajo, la soledad que sentía cuando no tenía con quién jugar luego de que le regalaban cosas en Navidad.

Pero sus bebés – _dos, dos crías_ – no pasarán el mismo sufrimiento que él; tendrán con quien estar cada que necesiten compañía o para divertirse, pasarán momentos de maravilla mientras se cuidan el uno al otro con todo el cariño del mundo mientras Louis y él les miran a lo lejos, en su nueva casa, quizá con más hijos por venir.

Sus ojos se llenan de pequeñas lágrimas y cuando se gira hacia Louis para ver su reacción, sólo lo ve _ahí_ , como si su alma hubiese abandonado el cuerpo para dejarlo por sí solo, sus ojos bien colocados sobre la pantalla con su rostro inerte, sin expresión alguna – y en verdad si la felicidad no fuese lo más importante para él en esos momentos, se hubiera reído de lo graciosa que era la imagen: Louis Tomlinson, alfa, socio de una de las empresas de mayor renombre en Inglaterra, de pie como piedra en el consultorio de la doctora de su omega, inerte al escuchar que será padre de dos gemelos.

Harry toma su mano con delicadeza mientras Maggie le limpia el vientre – y la lleva con cuidado a su mejilla mientras alza la mirada para verle el rostro.

Sonríe.

—Gemelos—le dice.

La reacción de Louis es casi inmediata.

—Gemelos—contesta.

Es imposible el ignorar el sentimiento en su voz.

**...**

Cuando llegan a casa Louis lo lleva cargando hasta su habitación haciendo uso de su fuerza de alfa y, en lugar de tener relaciones, sólo le besa el vientre con un cariño y orgullo infinito que siente unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Al final lo hace, asintiendo cuando escucha las palabras de ternura de Louis en su oreja, esa voz temblorosa poniendo el mundo a sus pies. Llega un punto en que los dos lloran de felicidad, los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana mientras él cierra los ojos sintiendo la calidez de Louis a su espalda, esa mano protectora colocada sobre su estómago.


End file.
